oneshot: MI BURBUJA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Povs Raito. "Las cadenas vuelven a tintinear recordándome que aún estás allí. Observándome. Quizás juntando más datos para seguir diciéndole a todos de que estás un 99 por ciento seguro de que soy Kira."


Estilo: Psicológico

_**Estilo: Psicológico.**_

_**Categoría: No Yaoi.**_

_**Nota: **__Después de leerme todo el manga nunca me propuse escribir sobre esta serie... Pues creo que el final me dejó en estatus de "qué diablos"... pero creo que ya superé el trastorno... Sí...lo confieso, también me gustaba Raito... Sin más comentarios..._

_Mis saludos cordiales_

_**DC**_

_CHILE 2008._

**-- **

**-- **

**Basado en el manga: Death Note**

**Mi Burbuja**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--**

Es tonto que siquiera lo piense. Demasiado tonto para alguien como yo... No puedo evitar mirarle de reojo buscando alguna excusa para apoyar mi decisión. Pareces notar mi gesto y te me quedas viendo con curiosidad. Alejo mi vista y la vuelvo a una de las muchas pantallas frente a nosotros.

**-Ligth kun...--** Escucho que dices.

**-Una tontería**.-- Contesto volviendo a rastrear los datos de la policía. Vuelves a quedarte en silencio.

Mis dedos se detienen y haciendo como que los datos de la pantalla me interesan me acercó a la mesa y apoyo mis codos en ella dejando mi cara entre mis manos. Mi vista queda fija en los datos que avanzan. No les presto atención. Es otra cosa la que me tiene ocupado ahora.

Escucho el tintineo de la cadena. No creo necesario saber que estás haciendo. Es más que probable que estés comiendo alguna cosa sobrecargada de azúcar. No puedo evitar suspirar. Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí... como atrapado por mi propio sentido de justicia...

-¿**Ligth Kun?--** Preguntas provocando que te mire levemente.--** ¿Estás cansado?**

Miro mi reloj y compruebo que ya son más de las 2 de la mañana. Sí, puede que sea cansancio... y nada más que eso...

**-Lo estoy... Pero no sé si podría dormir.--** Digo cruzando mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando mi cabeza en ellos dándole la espalda.

Cierro los ojos tratando de alejarme del sonido incesante de las máquinas a nuestro alrededor. Incluso así aún percibo la luz artificial cruzando la delgada piel de mis párpados.

Las cadenas vuelven a tintinear recordándome que aún estás allí. Observándome. Quizás juntando más datos para seguir diciéndole a todos de que estás un 99 por ciento seguro de que soy Kira.

No me muevo. Se siente bien estar así, en silencio...

**--**

Abro los ojos encontrándome en el cuarto que usamos para dormir. Miró hacia tu cama y noto que estás allí, comiendo un chocolate mientras tus ojos siguen observándome.

Supongo que me has arrastrado hasta acá en algún momento de la madrugada. Esto de estar encadenados en un problema. Mis ojos vuelven al techo y me quedo en silencio. Es una de mis nuevas manías. Me gusta estarme callado parte de la mañana... Como si aún estuviera dentro de la burbuja de mis sueños, y el sólo pronunciar una sílaba mandara todo al diablo...

Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero, es por lo que tampoco hablas.

¿Sigues pensando que soy Kira, verdad? ¿y si lo soy y estoy jugando mi propio juego sin saberlo?

**-- **

Nuevamente ante la pantalla recabando datos. Filas y filas de información avanzando frente a mis ojos sin detenerse. Mis manos en el teclado listas para marcar alguna cosa que me llame la atención. Mi concentración fija sólo en esto... Todo lo demás se pierde, se distorsiona... estoy en mi burbuja a salvo de preguntas capciosas y de miradas simuladas.

El silencio es precioso cuando el cerebro no quiere darle vueltas a las mismas cosas de siempre. Estoy tan cansado de buscar argumentos para hacerte saber que no soy Kira, pero ya agoté mis recursos... A veces quisiera gritar fuerte: ¡Sí, soy Kira.. y qué!...

Pero no lo soy, o por lo menos es lo que creo. Pero si lo fuera... si todo lo que decimos de él es verdad, y que tienes razón al decir que yo soy el primer Kira... Entonces ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Cuál es el maldito plan?...

Suspiro quedamente. Mi mano derecha se acerca a mi frente enterrando mis dedos en ella, tratando de calmar mis pensamientos. En verdad, soy un tonto... ¿Cómo puedo llegar a convencerte de que no soy él, si yo mismo empiezo a creer es tus malditas probabilidades?

**--¿Light-kun?**

**--Es hora de comer...—**Digo alejándome del escritorio. Te miro con cansancio. Afirmas y miras hacia los demás que se estiran en sus puestos. Te levantas y caminamos hasta el cuarto donde está el comedor y la cocina.

--

Te quedas apoyado en la pared esperando a que termine de arreglarme. Camino unos pasos hacia ti levantando mi brazo y pasas la esposa en mi muñeca. Ya hasta parece un acto común, cuando no es más que una tontería.

Aún estando así, sigues diciéndome que crees que soy Kira. Y, estando así, yo empiezo a creer que tienes razón en algo… Me gustaría serlo para gritártelo en la cara.

Caminamos por el pasillo en dirección a la central de observación donde nos esperan los demás.

Aún no sé por qué dejé mi vida normal por estar aquí junto a mi padre tratando de demostrar que soy inocente. No debí involucrarme de forma tan completa. Debí dejar que las cosas se perdieran en mi mente, haber volteado el rostro y volver a casa. Haberme olvidado de mantener el honor y mi dignidad…

Pero… Superarte… eso es lo que me tiene en verdad aquí. Vencerte en este juego… hasta que digas que no soy Kira, hasta que tus porcentajes y deducciones se vayan por el caño. Hasta que te haya vencido.

--

**DC**


End file.
